


Ship Wars!!!

by painted_lady12



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Avengers references, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Confessions, Consent, Drunken Confessions, First Time, For all you Phichimetti shippers, Friendship, Hunger Games References, I Ship It, Legend of Korra References, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Dubcon though, Phichimetti, Phichimetti sex scene, Post-Canon, References to Supernatural (TV), Riding, Shipping, Strip Tease, Twilight References, Viktor is a horny drunk, voltron references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_lady12/pseuds/painted_lady12
Summary: The YOI gang hotly debate famous shipping wars and take sides.  Lines are drawn.  Relationships are in jeopardy.  For some, it brings them closer together...





	Ship Wars!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarinda0110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinda0110/gifts).



> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Well, this was a wild ride of a fic adventure! 
> 
> This is for another of the incredible people who made art for one of my fics. This art is from "The Silver Devils Play" scene where Viktor and Yuuri are feeding each other cotton candy and being disgustingly adorable. I'm super in love, and did up their prompt that they requested. The art was done by the lovely @megsotaku on tumblr. Check out their art it's AMAZING.
> 
> They requested that I do a sort of "ship wars" from other fandoms. I do understand that culturally it might not make sense for everyone to know all of these shows, but just roll with it. I promise it will be loads of fun. Especially for you Phichimetti shippers ;)
> 
> I actually totally fell in love with this concept. Just so y'all know, this offer is always open. Make me cute art, and I'll write you up a cute fic! I love random prompts. It keeps my writer's brain fresh!
> 
> As usual, I do not own Yuri! on Ice

 

Here's the amazing art!!  and here's the fic:

 

If there was one thing that skaters do well, it's party.  They’re the ultimate essence of the work hard/play hard mentality.  So after Worlds, they would sit around and get completely plastered, hopping from hotel room to hotel room, giggling and drinking and hooking up left and right.

 

The competition earlier that week had been close; Yuuri had come in first, with JJ coming in close with silver and Yurio clinching the bronze.  There was very little animosity, though; the skaters were just happy to see each other, to be honest.  At this point they were just one big dysfunctional (and very gay) family.

 

Most of the male skaters and a few females were hanging around on the floor of JJ and Isabella’s room, and Chris was going off very animatedly about something.

 

“I'm just saying that back when I was a teen I was 100% team Edward.”

 

There was a groan from Mila, who quipped, “Edward was a creepy prick.  Jacob was literally perfect.”

 

Yurio and Otabek both looked extremely confused. “What are you guys whining about?”

 

“Twilight,” Chris explained, wincing a little bit.

 

Viktor, who was clinging to Yuuri like a particularly grabby scarf, mumbled, “team Edward for life!” Then giggled.  Yuuri patted him on the head affectionately.

 

Phichit looked scandalized.  “If you guys are team Edward, don't tell me any of your other ships!  I think I might need a minute.”

 

Christophe shrugged.  “Team Peeta all the way.”

 

There was a collective groan all around the group, even Viktor, who grumbled, “but Gale is so pretty…”

 

“Um, he's responsible for the death of Katniss’ sister,” Yuuri chimed in for the first time, and they all looked at him with surprise.  “What?  I went to school in the US.  I know things.”

 

Leo and Ji were sitting off to the side, looking around the room curiously.  Leo rubbed his chin.  “Alright, who here has seen Avatar the Last Airbender?”

 

Majority of the group nodded, even Viktor, but it remained to be seen if Viktor even understood the question.  

 

“Kataang, or Zutara?”

 

There was a collective response of a mixed bag.  Isabella was clutching JJ like her life depended on it.  “How can you root against Aang?  He's the cutest little thing!”

 

“Exactly!   _Little_.  She's older.  It's creepy,” Yuuri argued, patting Viktor lightly on the head.

 

“Says you, Katsudon,” Yurio grumbled with amusement, and Yuuri blushed deeply.

 

“Zuko was the best character on that show,” Otabek asserted suddenly, making everyone shut up and stare in awe at the usually very quiet Brotabek.  “What?”

 

Yuri was even blushing a little.  “You had a thing for the fire prince?”

 

Otabek shrugged noncommittally.  “I like when someone has a little fire in them.”

 

That made Yuri blush harder, when JJ suddenly said, “I thought Zutara had more chemistry.”

 

Isabella recoiled as if slapped, scooting away from her fiancé.  “Jean Jacques, I don't know if our relationship can survive this.”

 

A few people laughed, but were watching the exchange with wide eyes as JJ looked… broken.  “How have we gone so long without rectifying this?  At least tell me you’re a Makorra fan.”

 

Isabella looked positively mortified.  “Korrasami!”

 

They scooted a short distance away, and Christophe looked confused.  “What's a Korrasami?”

 

“The better option.  I'm with you, Isabella,” Yuuri agreed, smiling at the pretty Canadian.

 

Isabella giggled, falling against Yuuri from the other side, clinging to him like Viktor.  “Oh Yuuri, do you think I could marry you, instead?”

 

Viktor, who had been quiet for the last few minutes, sat up and pulled Yuuri to his chest and away from Isabella possessively.  “My Katsudon.”

 

Everyone laughed again, but a heated debate had started up in the corner.  

 

“How do you not like Stucky!?” Phichit gasped at Yurio.

 

Yurio growled, “Bucky is a mass murderer!  Also, not everyone has to be gay.”

 

There was a collective awkward silence where the large majority gay group looked around at each other skeptically.

 

Yurio acquiesced.  “Point taken.”

 

“I have to ask…” Yuuri said suddenly, apprehensive, “...best Voltron ship?”

 

Everyone was suddenly clamoring to be heard.  Yuri was yelling that Sheith was the only good ship, while Otabek was scoffing that Allurance was his OTP, while Viktor was busy asking Yuuri was a ship was doing at the party.

 

JJ and Isabella had finally agreed on something, Hidge from Voltron, and were cuddling again, lost in their love.  

 

“Klance is my favorite,” Yuuri said quietly, and Viktor pat his head endearingly.

 

“Why are we arguing ships when we should be here to party!?l”  Christophe asked suddenly, and all the skaters got off from the floor, starting a new round of shots.

 

Yuri and Otabek were still hotly debating.

 

“Supernatural?”

 

“Destiel,” they both said together, and laughed, having finally found common ground.

 

The party continued like usual, and eventually it was late, and everyone passed out in a heap on the floor, leaving only Phichit and Christophe in the corner, passing a bottle of wine between the two of them, continuing on their tear.

 

“Swan Queen?”  Phichit asked, and Christophe shrugged.  

 

“Captain Swan.”

 

Phichit peered drunkenly at Christophe, his tanned cheeks flushed prettily with intoxication.  Christophe was distracted by how long his eyelashes were, how his eyes were bright and beautiful even with the brown hues.  

 

“What about in here, then?” Phichit took the wine bottle and sloshed it in a circle, gesturing around the room.

 

Christophe chuckled, leaning closer to Phichit, pointing at the pairs in turn.  “I’m a very big fan of JJ and Otabek.”

 

Phichit almost spit out his drink.  “JJ and Isabella are the cutest couple ever, though!”

 

“They’re young and naive,” Chris dismissed, “However, I _am_ a big fan of Otabek and little Yurio.”

 

Phichit snorted, raising the wine glass to toast.  “At least we agree on one thing.”

 

“Obviously I’m into Viktor and Yuuri, our favorite little love story.”

 

Phichit giggled, leaning over onto Chris’ shoulder.  “I knew not all your ships were bad, Christophe.”

 

Chris brought an arm around Phichit suddenly, asking, “What about you?  Who do you ship yourself with?”

 

Phichit didn’t move from where he was, biting his lip adorably and avoiding eye contact.  “Um, well, there was a time that I could have shipped myself with Yuuri, but we were never meant for that kind of relationship.  Then I thought… just for a second, I thought me and Seung-gil, but he doesn’t swing that way.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Chris whispered, “What about me?”

 

Silence settled over the two of them, the air electric.  Phichit pulled away, looking at Chris with wide eyes.  “I thought you and that guy…”

 

“My best _friend_ comes with me to almost every competition,” Chris argued with a smile.  “He couldn’t make this one because of work.”

 

Phichit’s trembling fingers reached up between them, and the bottle of wine was left on the ground, forgotten.  They hadn't even drank that much anyway; it was almost like they were both holding out to get drunk on each other instead.

 

They quickly escaped to Phichit’s room, Chris caressing Phichit’s every plane of his body with his soft hands, like he was trying to memorize him.  It was gentle but firm, making Phichit feel even more flustered, tearing off Chris’ clothes.

 

“You don’t even like wearing clothes anyway,” Phichit said with a laugh, and Chris smiled, pushing Phichit gently to sit back onto the bed.  Chris quickly made a show of taking off his shirt, flexing his muscles as he did so.  Phichit, after watching with wide eyes, whispered “me next.”

 

When Chris had tossed his underwear away, they quickly switched places without ever touching, but never breaking eye contact.  Phichit looked a little nervous, but was completely selling the adorable vixen, biting his lip and even spanking himself at the end, making Chris practically _purr._

 

“Oh, you’re a naughty boy, aren’t you?”

 

Phichit blushed, coming closer to Chris, and they moved towards each other without a rush, both just savoring each other’s bodies with their eyes and then their hands.

 

Then, after a few hisses and groans, with their lips.

 

Phichit bit at Chris’ left nipple, feeling his stomach stir at the sight of Chris’ massive cock.  His mouth was practically watering at the sight.

 

“I want to suck you off,” Phichit begged, and Chris smiled, using his hand to guide Phichit’s face down.

 

“If you want to do it, get on with it.  I can’t wait all day.”

 

The sass made Phichit pause, looking strangely smug.

 

Then, as Phichit slowly and deliberately swallowed Chris down, did Chris realize that he just gave Phichit complete control over his orgasm.

 

Phichit took his damned time, too, licking and sucking languidly, saliva dripping around the painfully hard member.  Chris’s cock bucked and throbbed with the attention, needing to get off, but every time he got close, Phichit felt the tension and switched to doing something completely different.  At some point he took both of his balls into his mouth but still hadn’t gotten Chris off.

 

“Oh, please, have mercy Phichit I’m just a man,” Chris begged, tightening his hold on Phichit’s hair.

 

Phichit moaned at the feeling, and Chris smiled devilishly, tugging on the hair again.

 

At that, Phichit was ravenous, aching to be touched himself.  He finished Chris off, letting the Swiss skater come all over himself.

 

Chris quickly flipped their positions, flushed and covered in silvery ropes of come, his pretty blonde hair falling in those green eyes like silk over jewels; Phichit felt completely and utterly helpless underneath him.

 

“Please, tug my hair again,” Phichit asked breathlessly as Chris started caressing Phichit’s cock with almost painfully gentle fingers.  “And… I want you to… I want to have sex.”

 

Chris’ eyebrow raised.  “I’m perfectly fine going down on you.”

 

“I… no.  I trust you.  I’ve… never done this before and I want it to be with someone who will make it…”

 

The older skater quieted Phichit with smiling kisses.  “It’s alright, I’ll grab the supplies from my bag.  How do you want me?”

 

That made Phichit take a deep breath, asking all at once, “Couldyourideme?”

 

It seemed that the question made Chris positively swoon, almost dropping the materials he was carrying over.  “Chit, dear, you can’t just say stuff like that to a man while he’s standing up.”

 

Laughing, Phichit fell back against the bed as Christophe straddled him, rubbing his ass against Phichit’s painfully hard cock, making Phichit moan.

 

“Mmmm… not enough,” Phichit whined, and Chris chuckled seductively.

 

“No, are you sure you don’t want me to make a show out of it?”

 

Phichit suddenly grabbed Chris’ hips with almost painful force.  “Please, Chris, I… I need you.”

 

Chris smiled, tilting his head to smile indulgently at the younger man.  “As you wish.”

 

They made quick work of it after that.  Chris lathered up Phichit with lube and started opening himself up, sounding positively sinful and making Phichit melt…

 

“I want to help,” Phichit gasped, and Chris licked his lips, bringing Phichit’s fingers to join his own, stretching his hole with so much lube that it was leaking out of him and down both of their hands.

 

Then Chris gasped, pulling both of them out of him, shuddering.  “Careful, darling, I don’t want to come before the performance is over.”

 

“What if I want you to come again so soon?” Phichit challenged, and Chris was taken by surprise by the fire in Phichit’s eyes.

 

Then, without further ado, Chris sank onto Phichit’s cock, making Phichit buck and hiss at the sensation, quickly grabbing onto Chris and thrusting upwards, releasing all his held back frustration.  Chris barely had to move; he was getting so thoroughly fucked from below that he was seeing stars.

 

“Ah, Phichit, are you sure that this is your first time?”

 

The younger man either didn’t hear him or couldn’t think straight long enough to; they fucked quick and dirty, Phichit coming in only a few minutes and Chris following again not that shortly after.  They collapsed together, and Chris quickly suggested that they shower.

 

They cleaned each other off without speaking much, but every few moments their lips would draw together like magnets seeking each other out, and soon they were passed back out in the bed, spooning and smiling.

  


***

  


Yuri and Otabek eventually stumbled back to Yuri’s room, and were curled up, tilted towards each other, whispering in earnest.

 

“Of course Sam and Ruby were hot, but Castiel and Dean are the ultimate ship on that show.”

 

“Fucking hate the Wincest shippers, though,” Yuri muttered bitterly, but Otabek just laughed.

 

“Don’t knock it until you give it a chance.”

 

Yurio groaned, burying his face in his hands.  “How are we still friends?”  


“Because you can’t live without me.”

 

Yurio peeked out from between his fingers, taking Otabek in.  The Kazakh man was lying close to him, hair ruffled, shirt riding up at his waist, eyes full of… was that… lust?

 

Swallowing, Yurio blinked rapidly.  “Beka…”

 

Otabek brought himself just to the brink of breaching Yuri’s personal space.  They hovered near each other, completely caught up in their own little world.  The fact that they were alone in Yuri’s room became abundantly clear, very quickly.

 

“Yura, I… I want this, but you’re still so young…”

 

“I’m old enough,” Yuri complained, but Otabek had pulled away, suddenly.

 

“I… this is going to sound so stupid and cheesy, but I... ship us.  I looked up our couple name actually, it’s called Otayuri.”

 

“That’s fucking stupid,” Yuri argued, even though the name was spinning mercilessly around in his head.  

 

“I… I want to try this, but in a few years.  Can you wait for that?”

 

Yuri sighed, reaching out and patting the bed next to him.  “I can wait forever for you, Beka, but come back.  No funny business, I swear, but I’m not planning on sleeping in this cold bed alone.”

 

Otabek nodded, getting under the covers again, careful to maintain a slight distance between them.

 

“Goodnight, Yura.”

 

“Goodnight Beka.”

  


***

  


Yuuri had finally wrestled Viktor off of him, and was victoriously brushing his teeth when he felt his leech of a fiance grab onto his waist, rubbing his stomach.

 

“Yuuuuuuri I want you to fuck me.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri muttered, “You’re drunk, Viktor.  Go to sleep.”

 

“But Yuuuuuuuri!”

 

The Japanese man smiled fondly, attempting to disentangle himself from his fiance and ending up pinned against the counter instead, Viktor licking at his neck.  

 

Yuuri sighed.  “Vitya, you can’t consent right now.”

 

“I’m your fiance.  I always consent to getting fucked by you,” Viktor whispered, running his fingers along the planes of Yuuri’s body, though his hands stayed respectively from anywhere Yuuri would consider “off limits”.

 

Yuuri sighed, pressing a reverent kiss to Viktor’s forehead.  “Let’s go to bed, baby.”

 

Viktor groaned, refusing to let Yuuri go, making the younger man limp awkwardly to the bed with Viktor hanging off one leg.

 

Finally they both collapsed onto the bed, and Viktor quickly assumed big spoon, nuzzling up to Yuuri.  “You know this is why I love you, right?”

 

“Rejecting you, sexually?” Yuuri teased, though he knew what Viktor meant.

 

“No wonder people ship us.  We even have a name!” Viktor was very excited, and Yuuri would never tell Viktor that he practically invented their ship name

 

“Oh?” he asked innocently, “What is it?”

 

“Viktuuri!” Viktor giggled, nibbling on Yuuri’s ear.  “We’re the one to beat, my love.”

 

Content, Yuuri sighed into their embrace, feeling sleep start to claim him.  “Some of the others are pretty close, though.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> They're too cute I CAN'T EVEN
> 
> Like I just had to end on Viktuuri because I'm weak like that. Also, I'm a huge Otayuri shipper in every way, I just felt that them getting it on, specifically when Yuri was 16 and when alcohol was involved, wasn't accurate to the characters. Also Viktor is a mess and yet again one of these idiots has to stay sober so the other idiot can be cute and flirty.
> 
> If you like this, check out my other YOI fics!


End file.
